


Whumptober collection

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: A collection of work for Whumptober
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. #1 Let’s hang out sometime...

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to be on a year Hiatus, but then I saw the prompts for this years whumptober and well my mind bombarded me with a rather well horrible scenario :( So naturally, I had to write it so that it would leave me the hell alone. Then I was like what the heck lets get a few of these prompts in.
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> THERE IS NON-CON/RAPE in multiple chapters as the first one springboards a few of the other chapters/prompts. So if Non-con/Rape Squick's or could trigger you turn away! This is not the fic for you!

**Waking up restrained** | shackled | hanging

Obi-Wan came back to awareness, whatever had gotten him...He hadn’t even had time to realize he was under attack. He shivered as a light breeze brushed against him and he opened his eyes. Obi-Wan froze, this was the chancellor’s office… and he was tied to a chair, one that was not normally in this office. 

Nor was Obi-Wan normally nude in this office either. His wrists were tied to the top of the high-backed chair and his knees tied to the arms of said chair, what exactly had he gotten himself into, and why was it in the chancellor’s office?

A dark chuckle behind him alerted Obi-Wan to the fact that he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t see who it was, he could hear movement as well as whoever it was shifted. Cloth rasping against the floor, Obi-Wan had been in situations before some of which were very bad. Yet this might be the worst one, he had been taken to a place that should have been protected and yet clearly wasn’t, where someone should have been. Why had he been taken here, stripped, and tied to a chair...and where had the chancellor gone to or any of his aids. Why was this office empty? 

Cold fingers caressed his arm, his head snapping to look up at whoever was touching him. A chill slid down his spine, the chancellor was looking down at him with golden eyes. Malice and glee on the man’s face… “Hello Master Kenobi.” The voice was full of dark promises that Obi-Wan didn’t want to know.

“Chancellor.” The man snorted and walked towards his desk before turning and leaning against it. Eyes raking up and down Obi-Wan, Palpatine looks far too pleased with himself. As if he had a present he couldn’t help but open, and Obi-Wan had no escape from this. He was bound, nude, and for some reason couldn’t touch the force...It felt fuzzy, he felt a bit fuzzy, to be honest. Drugs perhaps?

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed, you're not exactly in a position that lends you any power, you are my prisoner for now.” But, why? There was something more going on here, Palpatine had always read as a non-force sensitive and yet his eyes were the sickly gold of a Sith...Did that mean he was another sith under the same master as Dooku or a worse thought? Was Palpatine the master, it made sense in a horrible way. The war was a sham to give Palpatine power and a means of destroying the order before taking complete control. 

Obi-Wan flinched as he felt a pinch on the back of his left thigh. “Pay attention when someone is speaking to you.” This wasn’t the man he had thought he’d known, no this was a Sith and he was at the mercy of this man who had tricked everyone. Palpatine moved to stand in front of him and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shrink into the seat, tied as he was and he could not move far. Palpatine smiled, but it wasn’t a nice one...It was full of malice and promising pain.

And the Sith reached forward, Obi-Wan expected pain, expected to be hit or something but not what actually happens. Palpatine reaches forward and lightly presses at the skin between Obi-Wan’s scrotum and anus. He jerks attempting to escape the finger as Palpatine begins to rub that spot. “I intend on having a use for you for a long time.” 

Obi-Wan can’t take the press against such an intimate spot, can’t move, and can’t say anything to give this monster any sort of indication that Obi-Wan was panicking. He had no way to escape with the way he was tied and of course, Palpatine knew that otherwise, he wouldn’t have come into Obi-Wan eyeline. Though that also meant that Palpatine was going to kill him after he tortured him. 

The finger dragged closer to his anus and Obi-Wan let out a cry as it was suddenly pushed inside of him, the fullness burning as his body was forced to accommodate the finger. Palpatine chuckled and moved, Obi-Wan gasped as a second finger was introduced, both moving inside of him, forcing his body open. Palpatine's other hand yanked on his hair exposing his neck, which icy lips pressed against almost gently before teeth gnash down on his skin causing him to scream.

Obi-Wan felt his blood slide down his collarbone and then his chest. Palpatine withdrew his fingers and moved away out of Obi-Wan’s sight. What was this monster going to do to him, what was he planning? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely Graphic but also vague as hell. Seems about right for me, This prompt and looking a the rest of the list got ideas speeding through my head and I figured what the heck, I'll come out of hiatus for October, I won't do all the prompts and at least three of the ones I do have lined up are a continuation of this first prompt. If you're wondering yes, eventually Obi-Wan has a happy ending! I'm not going to just leave him hanging after all! XD


	2. #6 Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku slid forward into the dark living room, Palpatine usually was up at this time. Finally, he would kill the monster that had been trying to deceive him. Finally, he would be free, he would set things straight. After all, his desire to see the order disband wasn't the desire to see his friends, mentor, family. Dead.
> 
> He'd done a lot of bad things, but he wouldn't give up now when he was so close to killing Sidious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter but using all three of the prompts from day six of whumptober.

**“Get it out” | no more | “Stop, please”**

“Please no more!” A shout full of desperation and fear made Dooku pause in the dark hallway that he had been walking down. His master was clearly engaged in something, considering Dooku could feel the pain and fear, could feel Sidious’ glee as he submerged himself in the force, soaking up whatever he was doing to Obi-Wan.

“Take it out, please it hurts!” Dooku moved and made his way to the doorway of Palpatine’s bedroom. Freezing in the doorway, he watched in horror at the sight of Palpatine between Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan was tied down to the posts of the bed, dripping in sweat and fear. The young man arched as Palpatine’s hips sped up, laughing as he pressed in as close as he could to watch Obi-Wan’s pain and despair. Palpatine paused a shiver running through the sith lords' body before he pulled away. 

Semen dripping from Obi-Wan’s abused hole. Dooku couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, how had Palpatine managed this, why was he doing this? Obi-Wan let out a mournful cry as Palpatine gripped the younger man’s penis, languidly stroking the limp flesh. 

“Please, stop...stop,” Obi-Wan said, his voice gravelly like he had been screaming for days. Maybe he had been, Dooku would have been none the wiser on the movements of a general of Obi-Wan’s caliber even with Sidious feeding him information. 

“Hm, but your body seems to be enjoying the attention.” Obi-wan looked away, though that displeased Sidious if the little hissed gasp that emanated from Obi-Wan’s mouth said anything. No. No more, this wasn’t going to continue if he could help it! 

Dooku moved once again, this time calling his weapon to hand as he rushed the Sith Lord abusing his grand-padawan, Sidious looked up too late, having been too caught up with torturing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan also looked extremely surprised as well as Sidious’ head rolled across the carpet. 

Dooku watched what was left of Palpatine’s cooling body for a moment before he made his way to the bed where Obi-Wan was shivering violently, he must have assumed he was next given how frenzied Obi-Wan was becoming, tugging and pulling at the bindings that kept him on the bed...But Dooku wasn’t going to kill him, how could he kill the last link to Qui-Gon? No, he would take Obi-Wan to Serenno to heal away from anywhere that would remind Obi-Wan of the Sith lord who had hurt him.

“Please, please don’t do this.” Obi-Wan was in distress and there wasn’t anything he could do currently to alleviate the young man’s certainty that Dooku would murder him. So he did the only thing that would help him and cause Obi-Wan anxiety later.

“Sleep.” Obi-Wan let out a groan as he struggled against the compulsion, Dooku dove deep into his reserves and uttered another command to sleep. Obi-Wan whined and shivered as his body slowly succumbed to Dooku’s commands. He wasn’t entirely surprised at how easy it had been to subdue Obi-Wan, Sidious knew ways to suppress a force-sensitive ability to tap into the force. Drugs and rituals in the force, and a contraption Sidious had only shown him once. 

Dooku found the edges of the ropes that bound Obi-Wan to the bed and untied him. He would have to fix Sidious’ body so that it didn’t look like he had been sliced by a lightsaber, Sidious had been wholly intent on destroying the reputation of the Jedi and Dooku was not about to feed into that by allowing it to look like a Jedi might have killed him.

But first, he had to deal with Obi-Wan, whatever Sidious was using to suppress Obi-Wan couldn’t last that long surely, so it was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan woke again. He had purposely chosen not to look at Obi-Wan as he unbound the man, but he had to assess just how wounded he was.

Dooku wished he hadn’t when he did look. Obi-Wan was covered in bite marks, scratches, cuts, and bruises. The worst of the bruising was the underside of his thighs and the clear evidence that Sidious had raped Obi-Wan repeatedly. Dooku carefully wrapped Obi-Wan in a blanket that had found its way onto the floor and hefted the young man into his arms.

He would help Obi-Wan as best as he could, but no one could learn of what had happened tonight...Even if that meant he had to kidnap Obi-Wan, even if that meant keeping the young man from his family. Obi-Wan would try to escape, would try to get back to them and he would be afraid. Afraid that he would go through more horrors then what Sidious had bestowed him. 


	3. #7 I've Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used two prompts technically, but I would say this really only covers one of them lol

Support | **carrying | Enemy to caretaker**

Dooku gently carried Obi-Wan to the med-bay, Obi-Wan had slept through the whole journey to Serenno, which he should not have in his opinion. It could be admittedly because of the extreme stress and fear Obi-Wan had been put under while he was Sidious’ captive.

He’d seen that in people before when he’d been a Jedi...But, to see his grand-padawan under those conditions? How long had Sidious actually had him, how long had Dooku been unaware of the torment Obi-Wan had been undergoing? Had anyone been looking for him or had they assumed the worse, there hadn’t been a funeral for him at least not publicly announced, and the last time he had seen Obi-Wan before this mess had been months ago.

Dooku would have to look into it, because Sidious had hurt Obi-Wan, and given time Sidious could have done so much, after all, he was a Sith Lord and knew plenty of ways to torture people into madness. But, why had he decided to torture Obi-Wan? He had been attempting to drive a wedge between Obi-Wan and Skywalker, using Obi-Wan’s own actions against him.

So why had he found Sidious raping Obi-Wan? It wasn’t like Sidious, what had been his goal because there had to be some sort of goal in the end. Could he have been attempting to make Obi-Wan fall? No, that didn’t sound right and he doubted even with that kind of assault Obi-Wan wouldn’t become Sith.

Dooku watched as his med-droids swarmed Obi-Wan when he set the younger man down on the examination table. Obi-Wan had sustained quite a bit of damage, but he would heal given time. He would eventually have to ask Obi-Wan what had happened, whether or not Sidious told him why the man had kidnapped him. 

Obi-Wan groaned and tried to roll over but one of the med-droids stopped him, which was the wrong thing to do as Obi-Wan wrenched out of the grip of the droid and force pushed it away from him before rolling to his feet. Well, there was the end of the suppressant whatever it had been. Obi-Wan snarled as another droid tried to coax him back to the examination table, another force push. Honestly, that was already two expensive droids.

“They are only attempting to assess your wounds Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan flinched and moved to face him, the wild look in his grand-padawan’s eyes was not good. It was the look of someone so utterly trapped, someone who would do anything to escape including chew off their own leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't feel finished, it's just where I got stuck and decided to continue on to other prompts.


	4. #8 where did everybody go?

“Don’t say goodbye” | Abandoned | **Isolation**

Dooku stood near him, eyes turning a deep shade of red. A hand clutching the bloody mess of his other hand, He’d done that hadn’t he? But, he wasn’t about to be the plaything of another Sith, Obi-Wan had no idea where he was, but he could tell he wasn’t near any of his brethren and that alone frightened him. Obi-Wan had to figure out how to escape, he had to figure out how to get back to the order.

“Obi-Wan, calm down. I need you to slow down your breathing, You’re hyperventilating. You are on Serenno, you are in the medical wing of my home and I will not hurt you. I was only seeking somewhere safe to get you help,” Dooku said in a tone that confused him, Dooku was only trying to help? Why would he help, he had been trying to kill Obi-Wan for years now. Why the shift in his actions?

This had to be some sort of trick, Dooku wanted something from Obi-Wan and after having seen his master...Dooku had killed his master, fury etched over his face. Fury at what? Why had Dooku been so angry with his master to the point he would murder him before their plan was complete? Why bother taking Obi-Wan to Serenno, what was going on?

“I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan could have smacked himself at his words, that had been too honest. Dooku allowed a med-droid to take a look at his hand as he contemplated Obi-Wan. What lies would come out of Dooku’s mouth right now, how would he attempt to twist his words to make Obi-Wan do whatever it was that this Sith distinctly wanted?

“I’ll be honest for once, I won’t mince my words. I came to Sidious’ residence to kill him because I realized my part in his plan. The fool that I had been all this time, and when I found him...Hurting you. I snapped, I lost focus on what I had meant to do and I killed him before he could continue hurting you, and foolishly I took you here where I feel safe. Forgetting myself that you would not feel the same comfort away from everyone.”

If it was a lie, then it was a damned good one because Obi-Wan couldn’t sense any sort of deceit in those words, but then again he hadn’t noticed any deceit in Sidious’ words, hadn’t seen the monster in front of him for all these years. He had allowed Sidious access to Anakin, what had the man done to Anakin in those years, how warped had he made Anakin's perception of everything, everyone?

“Master, they have announced the Chancellor's death.” A shadowy figure said from the doorway, Obi-Wan flinched at the words, he had been gone for days now and there would be evidence that he had been in Sidious’ rooms...They would find out what Sidious had done to him, and the lies the man had spewed.

“Thank you, send out the recording then,” Dooku said and the figure bowed before leaving. Recording? What was Dooku up to? The man in question looked at Obi-Wan and let a rather tired sounding sigh. 

“Would you join me for a meal? We have much to discuss and I have doubts that you’ll allow my medical staff to look over you more than to heal more than a scratch.” Obi-Wan didn’t know what to think of that.

“May I have clothes other than the medical scrubs you’ve given me?” Dooku blinked as if he hadn’t thought of that. Of course, he had, why wouldn’t he have. This had to be all planned out, maybe Sidious wasn’t really dead. This had to be some sort of plot to mess with him when he was secluded from his family, from the order. To turn him or to make him divulge important information. Whatever it was they would get nothing out of him, he wouldn’t play whatever game they were attempting to play with him. 

“Of course, I will fetch something, however in the meantime would you allow the droids at least to look you over so we don’t miss anything that could be life-threatening?” Dooku actually sounded worried again, this made zero sense. Why was he faking worry, why would he care other than to have something to control Obi-Wan with? Would the droids fake something wrong with him?

“Alright.” Dooku nodded and swept out of the room, the Droids he hadn’t destroyed came closer and he wanted to flinch away, but they did actually need to look him over. If they actually healed some of the wounds that would give him more of an advantage than if he was still hurt.

“This way please?” One of the med-droids said, and Obi-Wan followed them back to the medical bed. He answered their questions about where he was hurt and when they scanned him to assess where he was wounded they surprised him.

“You have a device inside of you, does it serve a purpose?” Obi-Wan shivered, if it was the one he thought it was then no, the only purpose it had served was to shame him.

“Where? Where is the device located?” He had to ask, he had to know if there was something else or the one that he suspected it to be.

“It is residing in your rectum.” Ah, it was the device that Sidious had put inside of him as he watched, horrified that something so big was going to be sitting inside of him put there by a madman.

“Can it be removed?” That was the biggest problem, he wanted it removed but could it? Sidious had never bothered to take it back out once he had placed it, but then again he had been far more interested in torturing Obi-Wan in any manner that Sidious could think of.

Most of it had been in a sexual manner. Most of it had involved Sidious shoving things inside of Obi-Wan and forcing him to ejaculate repeatedly until Obi-Wan couldn’t anymore. Then kriffing him while he was sore from coming so much and delighting in the pain it caused.

“It would be easy to remove from your person, however, it may be painful as the object is bigger than your anus.” He could live with a little more pain if only to get it out of his body.

“Alright, please remove it?” and in the quick efficiency of a droid, he was prepared to have the blasted thing removed. It did hurt, he was still very sensitive from all the things Sidious had done to him and the droid did take notice of a little bleeding from a small rip the vibrator caused leaving his body which with a swab of tingling bacta was healed.

Obi-Wan pulled his pants up, at least that had been the worst of his injuries. It could have been so much worse. One of the droids paused and then moved to him. “The Count has left clothing for you in the hallway, I will retrieve them. Then the head-housekeeper will take you to a meal.” And the Count, of course, he would have to figure out a way to escape in all of this madness as well.

The clothes were, well, much nicer than he was used to wearing and also didn’t quite fit. Whoever these clothes belonged to it was to someone with broader shoulders and while probably around the same height as him, the pant legs were a bit too wide. Though on short notice it wasn’t bad, they wouldn’t trip him up or otherwise cause him irritation.

“Ready?” One of the Droids asked and Obi-Wan nodded. The medical doors opened and a petite woman appeared, waiting calmly for him. She dipped her head and motioned for him to follow her. Honestly, he would have expected less life in this place as Dooku was the head of a droid army but there were surprisingly quite a few living breathing beings in the dwelling.

“It is rare to watch our Count so flustered and worried.” The woman said softly as they waited for a crowd of people to cross their path, worried was the last thing he really suspected the count was, but he was not about to say that to this woman.

“I was surprised that he came to my aid.” She nodded and continued once the people were out of their way, her silence wasn’t unnerving. But, it did make him wonder how much Dooku had told her and how much had been the truth.

“We were not. You are after all his Grand-Padawan, which holds some significance to Count Dooku. Even if he was blind to the manipulations of his ‘master’.” She sounded almost bitter about that, did she know who Sidious had been? If she didn’t at least she might be happy to learn that Sidious was dead if he was in fact dead.

She paused at a large double door and opened one, a dimly lit dining hall was revealed. Obi-Wan stepped forward into the room, noting how she closed the door behind him without entering herself. The Count was already seated, hands folded, and a contemplative look on the man’s face. Dooku seemed not to notice him as he moved forward, the smell of food enticing. He hadn’t been allowed to eat or drink during the days Sidious had him trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put this under Isolation and then Obi-Wan is surrounded by sentience, but he is isolated from his family, from the order so I think this could count on some level. Honestly, this is not the last chapter/prompt from this AU I randomly came up with. I'm not certain if I will explain how Obi-Wan knows that Palpatine is Sidious, given his earlier thoughts. But, I might touch base on that. 
> 
> WARNING: I wrote a novel-length comment below, if you don't want to read it skip. Though it does talk about what's going through my head :)
> 
> If you have ever read any of my other works you'll notice the lack of Obi-Wan/Dooku in this. That was on purpose, I don't want to write them falling into or having already fallen in love in this fic. I want this to be as dark as possible, as gruesome as I can get. Obi-Wan is straight up going to be tortured in most of these prompts with little to no comfort. And in at least one of these prompts, Dooku's the one going to be doing harm which weirds me out a little as I like writing semi-nice if not good Dooku.
> 
> If you asked why? What the heck? or my favorite The hell is wrong with you sicko? Then I will simply answer this is a whump challenge, they don't always have a silver lining or a happy ending whichever comes to mind for you. Will all of them make you horrified probably not, #11 might actually now that I think about it lol. But keep in mind that is my goal with this challenge, to write something horrifying. To write something at least somewhat worthy of my favorite month and my favorite holiday. 
> 
> My Next Update will be the 11th, as I am updating from here on out on the day of the prompts even if I write them ahead of time, currently, I am finished with the 11th, halfway done with the 12th, and just starting on the 13th.
> 
> I will also be doing 17, 19, and 22. However, I have been contemplating doing the 27th, 29th, and 31st as well. So there is a possibility of 13 prompts being filled and honestly, that is an awesome number so I might end up doing all of them XD 
> 
> Any opinions on which prompts you might like to see are welcome as are any comments about what you might like to see for the prompts I have listed as doing or thinking about but I am unsure if I am going to be able to get around to them in a timely fashion as I have overtime coming up at work. But still, feel free to throw them out there, I will at least look at them if not write out a short thing.


	5. #11 PSYCH 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this is some disturbing prompt fills in well ever really from me, I think this is some of my best Whump I've ever written. 
> 
> This is short but creepy/horrifying at least to me, this is also connected to the first four chapters as well. I haven't broken from this AU yet, #12 is also in this AU but it isn't nearly as dark as the rest of it and #13 will be the start of breaking away from the AU.

**Defiance | Struggling | Crying**

  
For hours Palpatine had Obi-Wan trapped in this chair and he was at his limit, he had no idea why Palpatine was doing any of the things the man was doing, why had this Sith captured Obi-Wan, why was Palpatine torturing him? What was the point of all of this? Palpatine came back around the chair with an oval device in his hands, what did that do, what pain would it inflict on him?

“I think we’ll have some fun with this, hm?” Obi-Wan shivered at the sound of glee in Palpatine's voice. Palpatine moved to crouch in front of him, he didn’t want to see what the older man would do but he also couldn’t look away, he couldn’t let Palpatine know how he was feeling. Couldn’t give power to Palpatine like that, how could Obi-Wan show any weakness right now? He’d been trained to deal with torture, but not this kind of torture.

It didn’t help that he was very aware of how much Palpatine was enjoying sexually torturing him. Obi-Wan flinched as cold metal pressed against his already abused flesh, Palpatine smirked at him for it and pressed the device harder against Obi-Wan’s anus. Obi-Wan tensed, he didn’t want whatever that thing was inside of him! The cold metal was jerked away from his body and he shivered at the look Palpatine was sending him, this wasn’t going to end well. There was no way he was going to allow Palpatine to put whatever that thing was inside of him. Palpatine reached out of Obi-Wan’s sight for something and then lifted it, a clear device that looked like a tube that had a removable bullet-shaped insert with a handle attached to it. What the hell was that?

Palpatine pressed the new device to Obi-Wan’s anus and kept pressing till it slid inside, Obi-Wan couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his mouth at the intrusion into his body, couldn’t help the shivering at the cold metal-like substance that pressed open an intimate part of his body. He struggled against his bindings as Palpatine squeezed the handle, making the tube widen, Obi-Wan let out a groan as the device opened further, causing his anus to stretch, tears leaping to his eyes as the pain slowly started to increase.

“This is called a Speculum, this particular one creates a clear film once the person holding the handle presses the trigger, at that point the film holds open whatever hole has been stretched. It will allow me to put in the egg once you’re stretched open enough,” Palpatine said calmly like he was just explaining something boring like he wasn’t torturing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan snarled at the man only to have Palpatine chuckle and pat his knee as if he were the chancellor who he had been pretending to be, kind if not a bit dotting on some people and not the monster that was using a device against Obi-Wan’s wishes. Kidnapping Obi-Wan to visit this torture on him.

“You won’t get away with this, someone will come looking for me.” Palpatine snorted and pulled the device away, Obi-Wan could still feel that his body was wide open even if the device had been removed. 

“They all think I assigned you an undercover mission, I have the council fooled. They won’t come looking for you, and when they start questioning things...well, I can tell them I lost contact with you,” Palpatine said with a smirk, and Obi-Wan’s hope shattered. Palpatine could fool them for months before they got truly suspicious enough to say anything.

He could be at the mercy of Palpatine anywhere from months to years...Tears slipped down his cheeks, how could he hold out against this kind of torture for that long? Knowing that no one was looking for him and by the time they did, it would very likely be too late? Palpatine lifted the first device and fed it into the tube that he’d inserted into Obi-Wan, it was ice cold as it touched Obi-Wan’s insides and he let out a shout, praying that someone would hear him and take him away from this madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As horrifying as the AU has turned out to be, I've actually started a small work for it with an unusual pairing. Obi-Wan finds out about a friendship that confuses him. Turns out Padme and Dooku were getting along, and perhaps a little better than he suspects. 
> 
> The end goal of that new fic is Obidaladoo. XD When I saw that mash-up I knew I had to name it that. Simply because it's cute and feels like it embodies that chaotic energy XD I haven't named the fic yet and it's about 4,000 words long already lol and completely based on the AU that started all this mess, at least I add some good In Obi-Wan's life after Sidious tries to ruin it!


	6. No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING

Broken Down | Broken Bones | **Broken Trust**

Obi-Wan couldn’t look at Anakin anymore without thinking about Palpatine, he couldn’t help but think about what could have happened to Anakin when Palpatine asked him to visit, and honestly who knew what Anakin had gone through, though it was obvious that Palpatine had turned Anakin against Obi-Wan and the order in general. Anakin seemed seriously irritated with him as well, it wasn’t like he’d asked to be kidnapped and...and have all the things Palpatine did to him. 

Obi-Wan was still having nightmares months later, and even knowing that Palpatine was dead. He was dead and he couldn’t hurt Obi-Wan anymore, yet Obi-Wan was jumping at shadows and shying away from physical contact. Ahsoka at least seemed to understand that he couldn’t be touched, and didn't resent him for jumping or skittering away when everything got to be too much.

The worst part was finding out how long Palpatine had actually had him. Sidious, Palpatine had him for the better part of three weeks. Three weeks Sidious had denied him food, water, and sleep. For three weeks Sidious had sexually tortured him and repeatedly raped him… And it seemed like they were only building up, there was more. He knew that more had been planned, but Dooku had saved him. Had saved him and then allowed him to leave Serenno when Plo Koon had shown up to rescue Obi-Wan. 

And yet Anakin still mistrusted him. Obi-Wan had raised Anakin, had helped him from nearly day one even though he had been dealing with grief at the loss of Qui-Gon and what does his brother do? Distrustful tactics, lies, and half-truths. Straight up hiding his relationship with Padme even though everyone knew about it, they were hardly secretive as they should have been and spouting nonsense about trusting Obi-Wan! So he was a little bitter, he also understood that Sidious had messed with Anakin's head, but how much of it was Sidious and how much was just Anakin?

Either way, Anakin and his relationship was shot to Hoth. They weren’t going to recover from this especially if Anakin found out that Palpatine had been Sidious. No, the council had been wise and kept that information to themselves and per his wish to not talk about what happened. There had been concerns, of course, Sidious had him for three weeks and then Dooku for an additional two. The rest of the Council and quite a few masters around the temple had asked if Obi-Wan would not be a threat, that he would not turn despite all of what had happened to him. 

Though his grandmaster seemed to have changed his mind about what he was doing, he seemed to have turned away from the Sith way into a grey path. After the news of Chancellor Palpatine's death, Dooku issued a cease-fire. The war had ended with a flat debate, Dooku saying that if the new chancellor started it Dooku would see it to its end with mutual destruction. Apparently, a Superweapon that could destroy all life as they knew it, no one wanted to mess with that. No one wanted it to be true either, but with the threat looming the war had come to a true standstill.

So it seemed like the Council was more focused on dealing with Obi-Wan, dealing with the problem he now represented and he resented it. Obi-Wan had been loyal and utterly devoted to the Jedi ways and now they questioned him as if he had suddenly gone rogue rather than having been kidnapped and tortured? Anyone would be resentful of that, and yet instead of being on Obi-Wan’s side, everyone was arguing semantics. Arguing about him, about what was going to happen when a new chancellor was picked, what they should do about Dooku and his Superweapon.

Obi-Wan sometimes thought about leaving and just going somewhere to live out the rest of his life in seclusion. Somewhere where his brethren would just not look, no doubt if he ran now they would hunt him. Act like Obi-Wan had suddenly become a Sith and try to destroy him, all of him, or imprison him for the rest of his life and he was more than done with being someone's prisoner and he was not turning to the dark side no matter how many muttered how he might have thanks to his rescue being from Serenno itself. For whatever reason, some believed he might be his grandmaster's spy and he was thankful that Dooku never uttered a word about joining him or spying for him or anything.

Obi-Wan sighed and stretched from his seated position, moving from the meditation mat to the small kitchenette to make some tea, only to pause in the doorway as he spotted Anakin and Ahsoka in it chatting cheerfully. He quietly tried to back up but the movement caught Ahsoka’s attention.

“Master Kenobi!” He paused, wanting nothing more but to run away. To hide like a child in his room so that he would not have to socialize with anyone especially Anakin. Anakin turned his face unreadable, at least he had learned something of use even if Obi-Wan could feel the tension in the air. 

“Ahsoka. Anakin.” Obi-Wan could still run away with that, he could just politely excuse himself and leave. He didn’t have to stay, Obi-Wan flinched as Anakin made too quick of a movement and saw the look in his former padawan’s eyes at the move. It wasn’t his fault he’d been tortured so why did Anakin get so mad at him for doing things out of his control?

“Kenobi,” Anakin said, roughly causing Ahsoka to shoot him a look.

“I am so done with you master! Look at him! He wants to run away from you because you’ve had a stick up your shebs!” Ahsoka yelled at Anakin who turned an incredulous look on his face. Though it was because of her words rather than the fact she used Mando’a. She wasn’t wrong either, he did want to run away from Anakin currently. He didn’t want to deal with someone he loved, someone who he considered a brother who had turned on him.

Yes, Obi-Wan had done some questionable things like faking his death and he could understand how hurt Anakin had been to an extent. But, this was just over the top. Anakin hated and didn’t trust him, their bond simply shattered remains now. He no longer could trust anything about Anakin simply because Obi-Wan had made the mistake of letting Anakin befriend Sidious and he couldn’t tell Anakin that because Anakin wouldn’t believe him.

“I. Ahsoka, what?” Anakin spluttered, completely caught off guard. Ahsoka actually glowered at her master and threw her arms into the air.

“You’re being a dick, I can’t get any clearer than that! He’s my grandmaster and I dislike seeing you act so distrustful of someone who raised you to be a Jedi! Who raised you since you were nine in the ways of the force and what do you do? You don’t thank him, you pretend that he’s the cause of all your problems!” 

That was hardly fair to Anakin, it wouldn’t have been easy to be thrown into the set of circumstances that they had been put through, losing Qui-Gon had damaged Obi-Wan in ways he tried not to think of and because of his failings...Anakin wasn’t exactly at fault for that, there were clearly things he’d missed telling Anakin, lessons that should have been taught, and yet somehow he’d missed… This was his fault, but Anakin should have tried to be forgiving. He had become a knight after all and good enough to have a padawan of his own.

“Because he is!” And there it was. The truth laid out just like that, Anakin really believed that and. Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe, it felt like someone was pushing down on his chest and his throat constricted as his eyes watered. Obi-Wan had known, hadn’t he? That Anakin no longer trusted or cared about him… Obi-Wan wavered and sucked in a breath, it was too late he couldn’t change Anakin’s opinion now. 

“Master!” Ahsoka’s indignant squawk pulls him out of his misery. Obi-Wan lets out a breath;

“Is he wrong? I tried my hardest to train him in the ways of the Jedi Order and I wasn’t good enough, I failed him in so many ways Ahsoka. I. My best has never been enough for anyone and…” And he just couldn’t say anything else, Obi-Wan quickly escaped the room, he had to. He had to leave, he had to go somewhere other than here.

But, he wasn’t welcomed in the temple anymore. Obi-Wan didn’t belong and maybe he never really had belonged here, to begin with. Qui-Gon had been right all those years ago, the dark side would take Obi-Wan eventually who was he to stop it? He threw the hood of his robe over his head and practically ran out of the temple. 

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t see the person in his path until he crashed into them. “Master Kenobi!” He knew that voice, Obi-Wan helped Padme to her feet. She glanced at him curiously and he wanted to shy away, but that would be telling and she would undoubtedly ask some rather pointed questions that he couldn’t answer.

She glanced around them, people were staring but that was common, she was a senator after all. She grabbed his arm and helped him into her speeder, the trip itself and arriving at her home was a blur… The next thing he was aware of was her handing him a teacup, the smell of strongly brewed tea had probably woken him from his stupor. 

“What happened Obi-Wan?” Such a loaded question but of course she would ask it. Padme had never seen him so...Lost for lack of better words.

“I. I suppose I should start at the beginning?” She nodded and motioned for him to continue. Padme couldn’t be blamed, she had no idea what had happened to him. No one outside of the temple or Dooku’s household had any inkling of what had happened to him. Nor should they, he couldn’t tell Padme about what exactly had been visited on his person. But, he could explain a few things. She deserved that much at least because no doubt Anakin would talk to her about how worthless he was and she needed to know at least half of the story. 

“I was. I was captured by the Sith recently and I was with them for a month. Now no one at the temple can fully trust me, except Ahsoka and a few others aren’t acting any different than before.” His friends didn’t believe for a second that he’d fall and that was more than what he thought lately.

“I’m sure Anakin is fighting for you.” He set the cup down, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t tell her the truth, how could he? It would only make it look like he was bad-mouthing Anakin and that was the last thing he needed Anakin to think about. He made a non-committal sound to shake off the comment and Padme froze, horror written on her face.

“He’s not. Little gods, what in Hoth’s name is Ani thinking? You’re his brother in everything but blood! I’m going to. I don’t know what I’ll do but he’s going to get an earful!” That was the last thing he wanted to hear, it wasn’t Anakin’s fault. Not wholly, the blame lay on his and Sidious’ shoulders and only one of them was alive to bear the brunt of that failure. 

“That won’t help, in fact, it would only make things worse. Please Padme, please don’t tell Anakin I was here. I shouldn’t even be here, I need to leave.” He stood, he had to get away from Padme if he wanted to make sure Anakin wouldn’t lose control and hurt her simply because Obi-Wan had made another mistake. Padme reached out, and he brushed her off and turned to run only to thump into a strong chest. Hands gripping his arms to keep him in place, he looked up and paled.

How was this possible? Why? “Count, your early,” Padme said blithely as if Obi-Wan didn't just try to run away from her. Obi-Wan let Dooku lead him back to his seat and shivered as his grandmaster chose to sit next to him, their knees bumping as Dooku reached forward to make himself a cup of tea.

“I suppose it was a good thing that I was early considering.” Good no, if anyone saw this unfortunate meeting Obi-Wan would be under heavy scrutiny. He would be branded a traitor and locked away in one of the special facilities for Sith or dark force users and he would go insane. He would lose what little he still had staring into the darkness surrounding him. But, why was his grandmaster here? Why had Dooku come to Padme and why had she allowed such a meeting? This shouldn’t have been possible, and yet here he was sitting next to a man who had tried to kill him and then had tried to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to this chapter but I made slight differences in the rest so that it could become part of a bigger story lol Seriously Obidaladoo has taken over my life XD That story is so huge now that I completely ignored prompt #13 I'll still post what I have of it but don't expect much for tomorrow :(


	7. No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it, I got distracted by my AU XD I might come back to this little snip and add to it but this is during my work week and I have over time so I'm posting before I hit the hay but the weekend I might update this chapter lol

Delayed Drowning |  **Chemical Pneumonia** | Oxygen Mask

Obi-Wan gasped, the air hitting his burning lungs as Dooku watched impassively as Obi-Wan struggled to inhale before a coughing fit took his ability to see his enemy watching him suffer. He had known Dooku was a Sith, and yet somehow he'd forgotten just how dangerous this man really was.


	8. No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is accused of betraying the Order thanks to a Dirty Little Secret, which someone is being blackmailed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wrote this in the half-hour leading up to midnight hence why it ends oddly. I literally told myself that I was going to stop where ever I was at Midnight (thus being the 17th) because I needed to post it XD I think that actually worked out for me.
> 
> Also, I gave Dooku a first name. I use it quite often, there are several people who use other names but I go with Yan. It just clicked with me lol So just to lessen confusion. Yan means I'm talking about Dooku :)

No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING  
 **Blackmail | Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused**

“Obi-Wan Kenobi you are hereby banished from the ranks of Jedi.” Obi-Wan trembled at the words as they repeated over and over in his mind. He had known that if it had gotten out his little… Affair. That it would blow up in his face, but for them to assume? To believe that he would ever betray the order?

He would have never hurt the order, he would have never betrayed them and now. Now they had cast him out and he had nowhere to go. Satine would take him in but expect him to act as if he had never been a Jedi, he had been with the order for so many years and yet. Yet he had never really been prepared to be completely kicked out of the order as he had.

“Kenobi.” He flinched at the voice so near to him. A woman in a cloak came closer, her body language calm, non-thereating. “Master Kenobi, I have a request from my employer. If you would?” She motioned for him to join her in a speeder with tinted windows, was this some sort of trap? Who was her employer? 

Obi-Wan threw caution to the wind and followed her to the speeder and allowed her to let him in. He sat and hesitated for a moment at the form in front of him. He hadn’t expected this, perhaps he should have been more cautious. Obi-Wan settled into his seat, there was no helping it now.

“I suppose you’re going to go on about how I should join you and overthrow the order.” Yan snorted, and maybe that had been what Yan intended to do. As much as he cared for Yan he would never join the older man, Obi-Wan would never be Sith no matter how much Yan asked for him to abandon the ways as a Jedi. Former Jedi now...

“I actually was going to offer you time. I know that you will never fall not even for me, But Sidious expects me to take you and to turn you.” Yan let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face, very rarely did Yan show when something bothered him, so this. This really got to him, what exactly was going to happen now?

“I love you Obi-Wan, and I cannot allow Sidious to hurt you. You are probably the only thing anchoring me to sanity at this point.” Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat, he had known hadn’t he that Yan hadn’t really tried to kill him at all during any part of the war. How could he when Obi-Wan held his heart or what was left of it?

“What will you do?” Yan’s eyes burned red with dark side energy and Obi-Wan knew what Yan was going to do.

“I need your help, Obi-Wan, to burn Sidious to the ground, I need you to learn. I need you to hide and bide your time until Sidious is ripe for the picking.” Yan had always been in the mind that Sidious would not be easy to take down, that Sidious would in the end murder them all, and yet now.

“What changed your mind?” Yan sighed and shook his head.

“I gained a new ally, Darth Animus.” Another Darth? Why were they coming out of the woodworks now? What darkness approached the Order with so many Sith running around. 

“Animus?” Yan nodded a look of heartbreak on his face.

“I made Animus, or rather my actions caused Animus’ birth. Animus is my daughter brought back from death. Sidious’ master Darth Plagueis brought her back from the force and trained her to be a Sith like him. He had been aware that Sidious was going to murder him, and so took another apprentice. My...The mother of Animus killed them to spite me because I would not leave the order for her.”

Obi-Wan had known there were secrets in Yan’s closest but he would not have guessed a child born and murdered would have been one of them. That, that child became a Sith.

“How did Animus approach you?” Yan felt erratic in the force, conflict rife in his every fiber.

“She threatened to harm you. Blackmailed me really, she told me that she would tell everyone about us... Our Affair. She knew what a political death would await me if anyone were to find out that we...That we had been together, that you had been so young when…” Yan got a distant look in his eyes.

“I couldn’t leave Anakin, Not when Qui-Gon asked me to train him. I still. I still cared for you, you know that don’t you?” Yan reached out with a shaky hand.

“Even now? I have done terrible things, Obi...I don’t. I can’t.” Yan snatched back his hand as if he had just realized that he reached out. It might have been years ago that we had fallen into bed together, and as much as it hurt me. He still loved Yan, still knew deep down that he would be doomed as long as Yan lived.

“I know. Now, tell me everything about Animus and you have planned for Sidious’ death so that I might help. I might not be a part of the Jedi Order anymore but that doesn't mean I am not a Jedi.” Yan bowed his head and rapped on the dividing screen between us and the driver. The speeder took off and Yan looked at me.  
“Animus will want to tell you of our plan with me, however, I will tell you all I know of her. She may attempt to kill you because of...Of my feelings for you.” 

Well, what was another Sith after his life anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually turned out to be an interesting mash of a few AU ideas I have going round my head. I made Anca and her mother in my fic Lighting Strike, in this little thought bubble I ended up using a new AU I have for LS. What if Sidious master Plagueis had an interest in Anca because she was powerful in the force and he brings her back from death and trained her in the ways of the Sith? 
> 
> Anca becomes attached to her master and is furious that Sidious murdered him, but knows that she alone would not be able to win against Sidious and is in the background unraveling his plans as a means to get back at him for killing their master. I would like to mention in some forms she hates Dooku and in others, she is less hostile. I'm not sure exactly how she should feel about Dooku. 
> 
> The thought is still in its baby steps and it was nice to write out a little bit for it and to give Anca her Sith name even if she is an OC and I really need to steer clear of OC's lol


	9. No 19. BROKEN HEARTS

**Grief | Mourning Loved One | Survivor’s Guilt**

Anakin had killed...Anakin killed Yan, how could Anakin do such a thing? Yes, Yan had fallen and yes, he was Sith and would never come back from the dark side but to know he was well and truly dead? That Anakin had killed Yan while Obi-Wan was knocked out? That, because of his brash behavior, Yan. His grand-master was dead, joined the force?

Another death he was just too far away, to close, to stop. Obi-Wan hiccuped attempting to stanch the flow of tears down his face. How could he have failed another of his lineage? How could he keep surviving when those better than him died? Qui-Gon could have done so much better for Anakin, and if it had been him that died, maybe Yan wouldn’t have left the order and wouldn’t have become Sith and would not have died by Anakin's hand.


	10. No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?

  
**Poisoned** | Drugged | Withdrawal

Obi-Wan found Anakin on a patio talking to a dark-haired woman, tears running down both of their faces and he moved to them.

“It’s like a gaping maw consuming everything. The person you loved bringing you back from the force erases any love you had for them, leaving only bitterness and hatred and there is no going back Skywalker once you do that to someone, things will never go back to the way they were.”

She’s clearly upsetting Anakin, and herself as she holds tightly onto his former padawan’s hand. As if she were trying to anchor both of them to the here and now, even as they fell into whatever memory she was sharing with Anakin. 

“And your father, he doesn't know you’re alive?” The woman shook her head, then she spied him where he had stopped. Close enough to hear but not close enough to be part of the conversation.

“Ah, Councilor Kenobi.” Anakin quickly scrubbed his face and the woman dabbed hers with a handkerchief. Who was she and what exactly had they been talking about?

“Obi-Wan this is Anca of House Dooku.” Of House Dooku? Was she related to his grandmaster? 

“She was telling me about a Sith, one who might have trained the master we’re after.” It sounded like this Sith brought her back from the edge of death. This very easily could be a trap from the very master we were after. A dead-end and a false tale, no. Obi-Wan would not trust this woman’s tale.

“Obi-Wan, I think you should hear what she has to say.” Anakin wasn’t exactly the best at realizing when he was being hoodwinked, but Obi-Wan well used to others attempting to use him for things that were not okay.

“Alright…” Obi-Wan sat down at the table and the woman settled back into her chair.

“Years ago, Dooku, for lack of any better words, slept with a woman named Elysia. My mother, I was born and Elysia asked Dooku to leave the order to come to be with her, he rather callously told her that she was a mistake and that he wouldn’t leave the order for her.” 

He would have to see if there were any rumors, maybe Madam Nu would know. She after all had been close to Dooku and any insight she might have would be valuable.

“For nine years she stewed on her singular hatred of him for making her a Fräulein with a small child. So, in a fit of rage and insanity, she wrote him a letter telling him that she was going to kill herself and Anca. Apparently, he made haste to where they were but it was too late. Elysia had already poisoned them and with her dying breath told Dooku to go to hell.” 

Obi-Wan felt horror at the tale, if that was true then Dooku had seen his daughter dead...Could that have been the start of his fall? How old had Dooku already been by that point, and if this was truly his daughter how had she come back to life with a Sith’s help?

“He left their bodies in their home, never to return. But, a Sith had their eyes on Anca, because she was force-sensitive and that Sith, Darth Plagueis, the master of Darth Sidious. He revived Anca pulling her from the serenity of the force. Dragged her screaming and thrashing back into the agony that is life,” Anca seemed to thrive in the force, her ability to manipulate the force causing things to float in her distress. 

“I died, Councilor, I died and was trained in the ways of the Sith. All I want is Sidious’ death and for Tyranus to be hurt for what he did. I just want to go back to the force, go back to the peace I knew while I was there because it is where I really belong. Not here, not among the living.”

She was Sith! This had to be a trap of some sort, why were they here talking to her? They. They couldn’t do anything without solid proof...She could even just be a ruse for the true Anca if she was real, or a trap from the master they were attempting to find or from Dooku himself...


	11. No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be 100% honest. I forgot I hadn't finished this, and so we're stuck with a half-assed prompt fill XD

**Earthquake** | Extreme Weather | Power Outage

Drip...Drip...Drip…

Whatever was making that infernal racket really should stop. Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath, hadn’t he just been standing? Why was he on the ground, what happened? 

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!” He felt someone patting at his face and he flinched away from the cold hand. 

“I’m awake.” He shifted and pain lanced across his body. Everything hurt, what happened? Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Cody looking like he’d been blown up or something equally bad, his armor was cracked in places, his gloves were gone and he had blood dribbling down the side of his face, helmet not even on. 

“Wha?” Cody let out a breath and turned. 

“Kix, Kenobi’s up.” Kix bustled over and pierced his eyes with a bright penlight and helped him into a seated position.

“General, while we were exploring the abandoned tunnels for Sepertist forces a ground shake occurred. It was extremely strong and it cut off our known routes out of the tunnel,” Cody said as Kix continued to look him over. 

“How long was I unconscious?” How long had the men had to explore if they knew their routes had been cut off?

“About an hour or so sir.” How desperate was the battle that no one had come to their aid? Were they losing? Had the Republic already pulled forces back and they were now in the enemy's territory? No, he couldn’t think like that the men relied on him as much as he did them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches from Anakin's POV to Obi-Wan's

  
Intubation | Emergency Room | **Reluctant Bedrest**

  
“It's hardly as bad as that!” Obi-Wan cried out, shock and betrayal clear in his voice. Anakin was amused, the steely look on Cody’s face said it was in fact not something his general could argue about.

“I think you've finally met your match Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan shot him an unimpressed look but relaxed further into the medical bed, Cody would probably make sure that Obi-Wan would actually stay in bed.

They really could have lost Obi-Wan, he could have died.

* * *

As much as Obi-Wan knew he really needed the rest, he really really didn’t want to. But, the look on Cody’s face said it all. He would get any of the medics on duty if only to make sure Obi-Wan stayed in bed and healed.

It really had been to close a call this time, he could have died. Obi-Wan still felt like he’d been run over by a gundark and it had already been a day and a half since he sustained his wounds. Obi-Wan wasn’t about to leave his bed, not when he was fairly certain that he would only end up falling on his face.

And Cody forbade him from doing any of his administrative work. That wouldn’t tax him, it was simple work. That didn’t stop Cody from telling him, no, and Obi-Wan had no doubt that Cody would make sure that he couldn’t actually do any work while on bed rest...


	13. #31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTURE

  
Experiment | Whipped | **Left for Dead**

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long they tortured him, only that he hadn’t given them what they wanted, and now...Now they had left him in this derelict ship, floating with almost no power. He didn’t even know if any of the systems were working, how long he might have heat and oxygen. Two vital things that would keep him alive until he was able to move more than the slow crawl that tired him out only seconds after he began to move. 

Everything hurt, he was pretty sure they had broken his ribs, his legs, thankfully not both his arms. Obi-Wan was fairly certain that his left arm was numb because they had broken it to the point where he would most likely lose it if help didn’t arrive soon.

Obi-Wan was uncertain if anyone was even looking for him. Would they realize soon enough that he was missing? Would they be able to pick up where he’d gone to and save him in time? They would, he couldn’t think so negatively. They would come and even if he lost the arm he would be back with the order… Slowly he made his way to the cockpit, each slide against the floor hell on his bare chest, no doubt he was getting all sorts of dirt in his wounds but it couldn’t be helped.

* * *

  
Anakin let out a moan as he entered the cockpit, entering behind him I was shocked to the core. Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned against the control panels, pale and thin in a way he hadn’t been the last time we had seen him.

The trail of blood we had followed continued to the puddle that had formed underneath him. There was no way he was still alive, not in that condition, how could he live through losing that much blood?

“KIX!” Anakin screamed, kneeling next to the body of his former master, Kix was there in a blink, next to Anakin, both their knees in Obi-Wan’s blood. 

“Kriff, he’s still alive for now. We have to get him to a tank now.” I moved forward my body numb, at least Obi-Wan was alive but, would he stay alive? Would the tank actually save his life? We moved him as gently as possible, Anakin hovering around us with a look of concentration on his face. Was he using the force to help Obi-Wan?

Eventually, we got Obi-Wan to medical where he was prepared for the bacta tank, he had so many wounds...and it was likely that he was going to lose an arm and possibly a leg in the process if they didn’t heal in the tank...


End file.
